Un Intento
by La-Blacky
Summary: Rouge: Sola , Kurt: quiere acompañarla, Kitty: Celosa...nuevos poderes, nuevos deberes, nues problemas, Todo un conflicto!!


Rouge estaba sola, como siempre .. Inmersa en sus pensamientos veía que ya la Soledad no le importaba . la Soledad era como su compañera, pera también pensaba en que la Soledad no te ayuda, sólo te aleja. No puedes seguir sola, necesitas de la compañía de los demás y aunque ella lo evitaba, su mente no podía evitar desviarse al tema de la compañía.  
  
- Nouup . no me aceptan, yo necesito personas que me acepten por lo que soy y a esas personas nunca las voy a encontrar - decía sus pensamientos para sí, total ¿Quién la podría escuchar? . sólo la Soledad.  
  
En esos momentos de intensa meditación, un sujeto azul apareció de repente sin que Rouge se percatara de su presencia en lo más mínimo, su concentración en sus pensamientos la tenía alejada de todo ruido.  
  
Pero.yo quiero conocer a las personas, quiero tener amigos, pero . - Hizo una pausa y con rencor dijo - ¡Pero esto! . - comenzó a sacarse un guante bruscamente, dejando ver una mano hermosamente pálida - Esto no me lo permite . - terminó diciendo con tristeza en las últimas palabras y volviendo a ponerse el guante negro. En ese preciso momento se sintió observada, rápidamente se dio vuelta y en posición de ataque esperó encontrarse con alguien, pero en lugar de eso, se encontró con una nube azul disipándose lentamente dejando un horrible olor a azufre.  
  
¡Te las verás conmigo Wagner! - dicho lo último, salió lo más rápido que pudo a recorrer toda la inmensa mansión, en busca del intruso que escuchaba sus pensamientos.  
  
Estuvo más de una hora buscando al intruso azul, pero este desaparecía en cuanto veía a Rouge, dejando nuevamente como evidencia la nube azul.  
  
Rouge ya cansada de tanto recorrer y no encontrar nada, aprovechó para salir del establecimiento por un momento a tomar aire, había una pequeña especie de "plaza" donde podría sentar un rato tranquila a pensar. Caminó lentamente, la carrera la dejó agotada, no es nada fácil recorrer toda una gran mansión piso por piso y además corriendo. En su camino vio una heladería, curiosamente le dieron ganas de uno, aunque la época no era la más indicada, ya que nevaba muy lentamente. Al recibir la bola helada, se sentó en un banco cercano para poder disfrutar de su helado, y cuando comenzaba a disfrutarlo de verdad, apareció Kurt Wagner sentado al lado de ella. Rouge, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kurt, trata de estar lo más relajada posible, y sin dejar de disfrutar de su helado le cuestionó - Bueno, dime ¿porqué me espiabas y escuchabas lo que yo estaba haciendo en mi pieza? - Kurt no le respondió inmediatamente, sólo se quedó observándola un instante, buscando las palabras correctas para solucionar el mal entendido. - Ehhh. bueno, no fue intencional, tu sabrás, yo sólo fui a buscarte para que compartieras un momento con nosotras, ya que últimamente te hemos sentido más alejada de lo normal, y por si tú no lo sabes, nosotros estamos ahí para. Por s i tú no sabías, Wagner, existe un invento llamado "Puerta" - dijo Rouge cortando el sermón que Kurt tenía preparado para ella, aunque no pudo evitar pensar "¿Les importo? ¿ De verdad les importo?". Ehhh ... Lo sé ... es que bueno, tu sabes que yo no acostumbro a usar las puertas - Dijo Nightcrawler con cara de inocencia mirando a Rouge, quien le devolvió la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Kurt con una cara tan tierna. No pongas esa cara de inocente - Dijo Rouge tratando de disimular sus ganas de agarrar y darle un abrazo de oso a Kurt - No te sale. No lo finjo... sale natural - Lo dijo tan graciosamente que Rouge no pudo aguantar más y se largo a reír muy fuertemente, contagiando a Kurt también. Vamos, tenemos que volver... mañana hay escuela - Dijo Rouge cuando ya había parado su risa. Está bien - dijo Wagner con su particular acento Alemán.  
  
Al llegar todos los miraban raro, ya que a Rouge no se le veía muchas veces acompañada (más bien no se dejaba acompañar muy a menudo) , aunque a ellos prácticamente les daba lo mismo, total venían en otro mundo donde no podían parar las risas.  
  
Buenas noches - Dijo Rouge llegando a la puerta de su habitación que compartía con Katherine " Kitty " Pryde que, aunque ella veía esfuerzo por parte de Kitty para poder llevar una buena relación, aún no lograban ser cercanas la una de la otra. Guten Nacht * - Dijo Kurt . Creo que contigo voy a aprobar Alemán - Dijo Rouge , se dio media vuelta y le guiñó el ojo a Kurt en señal de despedida cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un Kurt un tanto enrollado.  
  
La noche pasó leeeeentamente para Rouge, pensando en todas las cosas vividas esa tarde y que por fin se había sentido cercana a alguien, aunque lo que le preocupaba era el encariñarse con Kurt, ya que lo que menos quería era que la decepcionaran.ya que durante su vida había tenido muchas... y no quería más.  
  
Llegó la mañana y si no es porque un pájaro medio tonto choca con la ventana, Rouge no se despierta y habría llegado atrasada a clases, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que Kitty no la había despertado como todas las mañanas y se preguntaba por qué.  
  
Salió rápidamente de su cuarto, cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí, sin percatarse de que ésta no se había cerrado. No alcanzó ni a desayunar, sólo salió rápidamente de la gran mansión en dirección al colegio.  
  
Llegó al lugar y se encontró con una gran sorpresa...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bueno, ahí ta mi 2º fic!!! Aplausos!!! (suena un búho ululando a lo lejano) Blacky: Noooooooo!!! T_T.Weno, olvidemos lo pasado y avancemos hacia el futuro, mi fic no anda tan aml, sólo creo q le falta un poquito.dejen R/R me da lo mismo si son ofensivos, en este lugar hay espacio para todos y todos pueden dar su opinión, cualkiera sea, jejejej... bueno shikos eso es todo por hoy... Buenas nightes!!  
  
PD: Kurt es mío, jjejejeejej (WB, no se enojen, es en sentido figurado ^_^) 


End file.
